Digisusto
by cielphantomville
Summary: Los peores embusteros son nuestros propios temores. Frase de Rudyard Kipling (1865-1936) Novelista británico. El primer fic de mis especiales de Terror.


DigiSusto.

.

.

.

Resumen

Los peores embusteros son nuestros propios temores. Frase de Rudyard Kipling (1865-1936) Novelista británico.

.

.

.

Capitulo único.

—Si el reto es relatar una historia de terror no hay nadie mejor que yo —afirmo Taichi con la cabeza levantada y con una seguridad que a todos los presentes les pareció en extremo extraña.

Taichi no era de las personas que suelen relatar cuentos de terror y los elegidos sabían de sobra a que se debía. La razón por demás poderosa llevaba por nombre y apellido, Yamato Ishida.

Yamato era un chico que odiaba a morir las historias de fantasmas, así que por solidaridad Taichi también; en realidad lo que detestaba Yagami era ver el miedo y la aprensión dibujadas en los hermosos ojos azul cielo de su músico.

Por tanto, era normal para los presentes mostrar una clara mueca de asombro ante tal ofrecimiento y una gran ansiedad por escuchar.

Taichi carraspeo con la garganta, con paso cuidadoso deshizo el pequeño espacio que lo separaba de la sala que se encontraba casi en total obscuridad si no fuera por la lampara que reposaba en las manos de Yolei; y que era en donde sus amigos más cercanos acampaban por esa noche.

Al pasar por el centro se aseguró de dejar la bandeja con bocadillos que había ido a traer a la cocina, luego se acomodó en el sofá más alejado, ese que relegaron a una esquina del cuarto cuando todos desplegaron los sleeping.

Esta seria unas de las ultimas reuniones en la que estarían todos presentes pues con su pronto ingreso a la universidad casi todos tomarían caminos separados y entre las obligaciones estudiantiles y actividades extracurriculares les quedaría poco tiempo para mantener contacto.

De hecho, Joe que ya sufría de los estragos de la vida universitaria estaba presente y eso era de valorar. Por eso Taichi no se opuso a que el pequeño departamento de sus padres diera asilo por una noche a sus amigos en un camping improvisado cuando se lo pidieron.

Mimi, Sora y Yolei establecieron su nido cerca del pasillo mientras que Joe, Koushiro y Codi eligieron colocar sus sacos para dormir cerca de la ventana por donde se colocaba un mínimo de iluminación gracias a la luna menguante que se podía apreciar esa noche. Eso dejaba a Ken y Daisuke ocupando el lado derecho de la pared de fondo y el izquierdo a Takeru y a Hikari, pues Taichi había insistido que su hermana durmiera junto a él, solo por precaución.

Yamato aun tardaría en llegar un par de horas, o lo que sea que fuera a durar uno de los últimos ensayos de su banda. Taichi solo rezaba para que Yamato tuviera la delicadeza de llamarlo si veía que era demasiada entrada la noche para que lo fuera a recoger.

—Y entonces… —dijo Mimi apretando la manta de su improvisada cama con los ojos brillantes en espera de escuchar una buena historia que lograra ponerle los pelos de punta.

Taichi sonrió de lado mientras se acomodaba en forma de flor de loto sobre el mullido sillón que rechino por el peso.

—Hace una semana el Akari-Sensei solicito un examen psicológico para los estudiantes de último grado —inicio el castaño con voz pausada.

—Eso no da miedo —dicto Sora inflando lo mofletes. —Todos hicimos ese examen.

—Cierto —acoto Taichi. —Sin embargo, ¿alguno sabe a qué se debió el pedido?

Todos los presentes se miraron entre si antes de negar rotundamente.

—Bueno, hay un rumor de que dos de nuestros compañeros fueron atacados durante las horas de clases. Ambos chicos después de despertar en el hospital declararon que el agresor pertenecía al ultima grado.

—Eso es mentira, nunca escuchamos nada sobre… —quiso desmentirlo Koushiro.

—Yo lo supe únicamente porque el entrenador me lo comunico en forma de advertencia, las dos víctimas eran parte de los equipos que practican con nosotros por la tarde en las canchas de la escuela, y por si fuera poco, los atacaron saliendo de las prácticas… —Taichi soltó un suspiro como si no deseara entrar en detalles. Luego agrego. —Como sea. Después de ese examen obligatorio solo uno de los alumnos de nuestra escuela tuvo que repetirlo por presentar anomalías. O al menos eso fue lo que se le dijo para que no sospechara que lo estaban investigando.

—¿Qué clase de anomalías? —pregunto Joe ya interesado, aunque se campo no era la psicología le entusiamaba.

Taichi sonrió de lado, la comisura derecha de sus labios se alzo de una manera macabra. Un tanto sádica llego a pensar Ken pues entre los presentes era quien quizás conocía mejor la maldad.

—Ustedes saben, es normal o dentro de lo normal pensar, yo no haría tal o cual cosa. Es decir, si te preguntan ¿Sacrificarías a una persona para salvar a cuatro? Lo razonable seria contestar, no. Pero resulta que hubo quien dijo… sí. No solo a esa posibilidad, sino que expreso que no sentiría remordimiento de aquella muerte porque era para un bien mayor.

Los nueve jóvenes que escuchaban se miraron unos a otros, durante sus peleas en el Digimundo se vieron envueltos en innumerables situaciones y entre ellas se encontraban los sacrificios, pero…. Nunca fueron ellos los emisarios directos de la muerte porque aún tenían la esperanza de que cada Digimon fallecido podía regresar a en forma de Digiegg.

—El asunto es que mientras más preguntaban los psicólogos, más se asustaban ante la falta de empatía que demostraba el estudiante —continuo relatando Taichi. —Pensaban que quizás durante su vida tuvo muchas experiencias traumáticas que poco a poco fueron minando su emotividad. Aquellos eventos desgastaron su fortaleza y en consecuencias la misma psique creo una barrera que le impidiera ser partícipe del dolor ajeno y ahora…

—Debes estar de broma —menciono Mimi con la voz nerviosa. —No puede ser que un chico de nuestra edad este siendo diagnosticado como un…

—¿Psicopata? —un silencio general fue la respuesta a la pregunta del portador del valor. —Aun no es nada seguro—aclaro Taichi. —Aun así, ¿no sería interesante?

—¡Interesante! —grito Joe exaltándose ante las palabras de su exlíder. —Debes estar demente, quien encontraría interesante convivir con un…

—Todos en cierta medida estamos locos —defendió Taichi. —Nadie es completamente normal. Porque si fuéramos normales no viviríamos tan tranquilos después de ver a tantos Digimon morir. No dormiríamos como angelitos cada noche después de contemplar tanta maldad, tanto dolor y sufrimiento. No llevarías una vida tan pacifica cuando hemos sido participes de peleas épicas y sangrientas en donde se a perdido más de lo que se gana.

—Hermano… —susurro Hikari elevando la mano en busca de tocar al mayor. —No digas más, por favor… —suplico ella.

—¿Por qué debería callar? Tu me amas como soy, me aceptas… me quieres a pesar de estos pensamientos que nacen en mi y van tomando forma. No escuchas esas voces que susurran, y aun así… aun así tú me apoyas.

Mimi, Sora y Yolei se pusieron en pie un tanto asustadas ante el giro que estaba dando la situación.

—Por supuesto que te apoyo, tú eres lo más importante para mí —aseguro Hikari.

—Entonces demuéstramelo —pidió Taichi mirándola a los ojos.

—Hermano —susurro Hikari elevando medio cuerpo, no sin antes deslizar la mano bajo su sleeping para extraer un objeto metálico. Uno que destello con diabólica felicidad ante la luz de la lampara y los casi exiguos rayos de luna que se filtraban por la ventana.

—Kari —nombro Takeru temblando al ser quien se encontraba más próximo a los hermanos Yagami y por lo tanto el primero en distinguir con lujo de detalles el arma punzo cortante. —Baja ese cuchillo —solicito con tiento.

Las chicas contuvieron un grito mientras Joe, Koushiro, Ken, Daisuke e Iori se levantaban de un salto y se alejaban lo más que podían, primero por instinto al ver el objeto brillante y después de miedo al escuchar nombrar a Takeru el objeto por su nombre. Como una horrible confirmación de que no habían solo imaginado el filoso objeto en las inocentes y trémulas manos de la menor de los Yagami.

—Kari… baja el cuchillo —volvió a repetir Takeru elevando las manos.

—No puedo —dijo Hikari apuntando el arma contra del rubio. —Porque amo a Taichi y si esto es lo que él necesita para saber que no esta solo… que no importa hacia donde vaya siempre va a contar conmigo, por eso yo…

—No puedes pensar realmente así. Hikari. Taichi necesita ayuda, pero no de esta manera. Tu… —suplico Takeru.

—¡Cállate! —grito Hikari balanceando el cuchillo de cocina de forma errática —No necesito que me digas que hacer… solo déjame matarte, por favor…

No hubo más palabras Taichi soltó una risotada tan diabólica que les helo la sangre a todos mientras Hikari se abalanzaba sin titubeos sobre Takeru.

El grito de los chicos aplaco la risa de Taichi y la exclamación de dolor del rubio cuya sangre primero mancho la camisa blanca que portaba y luego salpico escasamente las ropas de la chica que en algún tiempo llamo su mejor amiga.

El cuerpo de Takeru perdió fuerza, solo alcanzando a aferrarse a la cintura de la portadora de la Luz. Era una estampa irreal y aterradora.

—¿Que está pasando aquí? —pregunto Yamato entrando a la estancia con su instrumento al hombro mientras encendía las luces a las carreras. —Dejen de hacer tanto escandalo o mañana habrá quejas de parte de los vecinos.

—Yama —exclamo Taichi feliz poniéndose en pie para correr sin tapujos a los brazos de Ishida. —Que bueno que has llegado.

Pero antes de que llegar a él un fuerte golpe lo mando al suelo.

—¡¿Pero qué rayos?! —dijo Yamato sin creerse que Sora acaba de atacar a Taichi con la mochila más cercana con tal de hacerlo retroceder.

—Yamato ellos… ellos acaban de asesinar a Takeru frente a nosotros —acuso Mimi al borde de la histeria.

—¿A quién? ¿le hicieron qué? —pregunto Yamato parpadeando varias veces y girando su atención a los nombrados, contemplando como la parejita aguantaba la risa discretamente.

Yamato chisto con los labios para luego acercarse a Taichi y soltarle un buen coscorrón sobre la cabeza, uno igual al que recibió poco después Takeru.

—Les dije que era una broma demasiado pesada par de atolondrados —sanciono Yamato lanzándole una mirada furiosa a la chica. Estaba molesto pero no suicida. Arriesgaría su integridad física si osaba ponerle un dedo encima a Hikari.

—¡UNA BROMA! —se escuchó al unísono.

—Ustedes querían una buena historia de terror ¿no? —se defendió Taichi haciendo pucheros.

—Una historia, no que nos matas de un paro cardiaco —gritaron las chicas.

—Bueno, ahora saben que es lo que se siente que te asusten cuando no quieres escuchar —declaro Taichi y entonces tras esas palabras todos comprendieron que el portador de la insignia del valor se estaba vengando por el susto que sufrió Yamato cuando quedaron encerrados en la escuela después de volver del Digimundo (1) y ellas decidieron matar el tiempo contando historias de horror, porque era por demás divertido ver como el rubio vocalista se hacia el valiente e intentaba disimular su temblor.

Una cosa era segura, nunca volverían a meterse con Yamato, pues tenía un novio malvado y rencoroso que no tomarían a la ligera.

Fin.

.

.

.

N. A.

Esta escena es parte de las ovas del Digimon Tri. Pero si no las han visto tampoco tiene gran relevancia más que como para saber en qué tiempo se sitúan los hechos y la edad de los personajes.


End file.
